Calendario
by Demona 0
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado, pero Kasumi finge que no lo nota.


Ni Ranma ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Calendario

Kasumi abrió los ojos antes de que sonara el despertador. Suspiró con resignación, sabiendo que le sería imposible volver a dormirse.

Se arregló poniendo cuidado en su aspecto; el pelo brillante, sujeto en una coleta, la falda acampanada en colores pastel, la blusa recatada… como siempre. Sin embargo, no se paró demasiado en evaluar su imagen frente al espejo. Cuando se disponía a bajar las escaleras su vista resbaló hacia el calendario colgado de la pared. Aquel día era 14 de agosto, pero hacía semanas que no arrancaba sus hojas. Sus dedos juguetearon con el papel rugoso al tacto, comenzando a tirar de una de las esquinas para ver cómo cedía, pero en el último momento decidió dejarlo tal y como estaba.

El día era agobiante, con ese calor pegajoso que precede a la lluvia. Abrió las puertas correderas que daban al jardín, esperando que el frescor del patio entrara en la casa, pero el ambiente estaba estancado.

Decidió tomar su té refugiada en la sombra del salón, ocupando únicamente un lado de la enorme mesa familiar. Antes de la muerte de su padre aquella solía ser su parte preferida del día, justo antes de los pasos por las habitaciones, las carreras por llegar antes al cuarto de baño y los desayunos que terminaban convirtiéndose en batallas. Ahora, ese momento de silencio se prolongaba hasta la tarde, cuando llegaban los alumnos del Dojo. A veces, si Akane y Ranma decidían quedarse a cenar tras las clases, el ruido se quedaba hasta la caída del sol. Hoy no pasaría; era verano y el Dojo estaba cerrado por vacaciones.

Quiso romper la quietud con el murmullo de la radio, que la acompañaba mientras hacía la limpieza. A pesar de que intentaba ser concienzuda terminó sus tareas demasiado rápido. La herencia de esa casa le quedaba muy grande y ella sólo ocupaba una parte mínima del viejo edificio. En alguna ocasión se había sentido tentada a mudarse al antiguo cuarto del Maestro Happosai y dejar la segunda planta abandonada, casi como si fuera un compartimento estanco que cerrara una parte de su vida. La idea le resultaba tan perturbadora que nunca lo intentó.

Al principio había tratado de convencer a Ranma y a Akane de que fueran a vivir ella, pero declinaron la oferta. Estaban orgullosos con la pequeña casa que habían logrado comprar con sus ahorros y felices de poder disponer del Dojo por un alquiler ridículo. Kasumi había intentado desobedecer la última voluntad de su padre y no cobrar a su hermana por el uso de gimnasio, pero Nabiki fue racional y fría, casi cruel, cuando le expuso la verdad; era una mujer de mediana edad, soltera, sin estudios ni experiencia laboral. Sin el dinero del Dojo no sería capaz de mantenerse por sí misma. Su padre lo sabía y había intentado protegerla nombrándola heredera universal. Akane fue más dulce cuando explicó que era lo mínimo que podían hacer por ella después de haberles cuidado durante tantos años. Tuvo que aceptar, pero en un minúsculo acto de rebeldía había comenzado un negocio propio de costura. No ganaba demasiado, pero hacían más entretenidos sus días.

Ahora estaba trabajado en el bordado de unas flores sobre la pechera de un vestido. Le gustaban en especial aquellos encargos que la obligaban a centrar su atención y ser cuidadosa. La aguja hería la tela para crear un pétalo de color rojo intenso. El hilo se deslizaba y tensaba creando formas y texturas que antes no estaban ahí. El cariño y dedicación que dedicaba al bordado la obligaban a permanecer con la cabeza agachada, ajena al pasar de las horas. Sólo volvió a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta de que el hilo rojo se estaba acabando.

Kasumi miró el reloj, era casi la hora de la comida, pero si se daba prisa podría llegar a la mercería antes de que cerraran. Cruzó el portón y, como venía siendo habitual de un tiempo a esta parte, sintió como si estuviera rompiendo la superficie de una burbuja. La realidad parecía mucho más afilada y los colores más ocres.

El calor mantenía a los habitantes de Nerima dentro de sus hogares. Las calles permanecían desiertas, a excepción de un ciclista, que pasó rozando el lado derecho de Kasumi y siguió adelante, como si no la hubiera visto. En las orillas del canal las cigarras cantaban su monótona canción, aumentando la sensación de verano. En otros tiempos la zona comercial habría estado llena de agitación y caras conocidas que la saludaba a su paso, pero el barrio había envejecido. Cada vez eran más habituales las tiendas clausuradas y la falta de niños en los parques.

Cuando llegó a la mercería se encontró con un cartel de "Cerrado por vacaciones". Kasumi se limpió el sudor con un pañuelo y se mordió el labio contrariada porque en ningún momento se informaba de cuándo volverían a abrir.

Iba pensado que quizás podría sustituir aquel hilo rojo por otro color, distraída tomó aquel camino que ahora solía evitar, cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontró con el consultorio del Doctor Tofu. Se quedó parada en la acera del frente, rodeada de calor y del sonido de las cigarras. El interior parecía tranquilo, sin el habitual trasiego de gente entrando y saliendo. Kasumi alzó los ojos hacia la parte de la vivienda. Las contraventanas permanecían cerradas y ella trató de imaginar cómo sería la vida en su interior; el olor a la comida recién hecha, las conversaciones nocturnas, el llanto del bebé…

Agachó la cabeza y retomó su camino, notando cómo los pies se le pegaban al asfalto. Había sido sincera cuando le deseó toda la felicidad del mundo en su matrimonio, pero en su interior no podía evitar sentirse estafada. Habían sido años de intercambiar libros subrayados, de inventarse excusas para ir a visitarle, de miradas furtivas…hasta que llegó aquella doctora en prácticas y en cuestión de meses se encontraban prometidos y felices. Quizás había interpretado mal toda la situación, quizás los rumores acerca de que el Doctor Tofu estaba enamorado de ella habían sido una especie de delirio colectivo, quizás uno no se puede llegar a casar con una mujer con la que ni tan siquiera es capaz de hablar.

Cuando llegó a su casa se sintió agradecida por la sombra de los árboles del porche y el frescor del estanque. Se quedó un rato quieta en el patio, sin tener muy claro qué hacer. Al final recogió el bordado y el dedal que había dejado abandonado sobre la mesa. No pudo volver a concentrarse, las flores que antes le habían parecido delicadas ahora las veía falsas y mal hechas; incluso detectó varios hilos torcidos que le quitaban toda la belleza a su trabajo. Además, los colores que le quedaban no eran vibrantes, lo que hacía que el bordado pareciera anodino.

Quizás era que estaba cansada, Kasumi decidió subir a dormir la siesta, despertar cuando pasara el bochorno. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera sus dedos volvieron a deslizarse sobre el papel, acariciando con las yemas las fechas en relieve. La hoja, que ya estaba medio desprendida cayó, y Kasumi siguió arrancando las que le seguían. Los días pasaban rápidos para quedar descartados en el suelo, llegó hasta el 14 de agosto, pero no paró, continuó como si deshojara una margarita. Al fin y al cabo ella seguía congelada en el tiempo.

Estoy desentrenada en esto. Hacía años que no escribía un fic, pero últimamente he estado leyendo muchos y me entró la morriña.

En todas las historias que he venido leyendo los personajes pueden tomar diferentes caminos pero generalmente el final feliz de Kasumi es el de casarse con el Doctor Tufu. Yo con esta historia me pregunté ¿Qué pasaría si no pasara así? ¿Qué pasa cuando obligas a una chica de 19 años a ser la perfecta ama de casa y al final no tiene a quién cuidar?

Este texto ha intentado ser un "ejercicio de estilo", pero lo dicho, estoy desentrenada.

Una cosa que aclarar, el que Kasumi haya heredado el Dojo (cuando en teoría es de Ranma y Akane) se basa en la antigua costumbre de dejar las casas a las hijas solteras encargadas de cuidar a los padres


End file.
